Catheters, such as urinary catheters, and in particular catheters having hydrophilic coatings, are relatively difficult to handle, since the surface before application is very slippery. Further, direct contact with the insertable part of the catheter should preferably be avoided, in order to avoid contamination of the catheter, and thereby minimize the risk of urinary tract infections. Still further, many users of intermittent urinary catheterization are disabled or have poor dexterity for other reasons, and consequently, there is also a need for means for making insertion of catheters easier and cleaner/safer.
To overcome these problems, many alternative insertion aids have been proposed during the last years. For example, EP 1131 022 discloses an applicator which is formed as an integrated and detachable hose member arranged in the catheter package in which the catheter is arranged. However, as a consequence, the catheter package becomes relatively complicated and costly, and also, the operation of this catheter assembly is relatively cumbersome.
Further, EP 2 106 821 discloses a catheter assembly in which an insertion aid is arranged as a tubular part arranged over the connector part of the catheter. Upon use, the tubular insertion aid may easily be loosened from its position on the connector, and moved along the catheter shaft. However, this solution is also relatively complicated and costly, since it requires the use of multiple components which are to be assembled together, and does consequently not lend itself for fully automated production.
There is therefore still a need for a catheter assembly having an insertion aid which is easier to use and/or easier and more cost-efficient to produce.